The Hawke's Key
} |supertype = Weapon |name = The Hawke's Key |type = |icon = |material = |armor = |runes = |restriction = |requires = |stats = |value = |location = |notes = |act = |quests = Legacy |appearances = Dragon Age II - Legacy }} The Hawke's Key is a plot item and weapon equipped by Hawke in the quest Legacy in the Legacy DLC for Dragon Age II. Uniquely, the identity of the weapon will automatically vary depending on Hawke's class. The damage/dps of the weapon will vary by the level at which Hawke acquires it, but will not increase upon level-up. The bonuses from breaking the seals appear to by affected by level in the same way. Background Acquisition The key is acquired by defeating the Carta dwarf Rhatigan in the Carta Hideout (Legacy). The key is then automatically equipped as a weapon which varies depending on Hawke's class. * For mage Hawke, the key is a magical staff. The staff inflicts electric damage. * For rogue Hawke, the key is a dagger or an archer's bow, depending on talent choices. * For warrior Hawke, the key is a 2-handed or 1-handed sword, depending on talent choices. During the course of traveling through seals and fighting various Guardians (first one just teleports - the second teleports and spawns replicas of himself, the third and final Guardian spawns a large ring of replicas of himself) you will be prompted to make a choice of weapon enchantments for the above mentioned weapon. These stats may vary by weapon type and Hawke's level when the key is obtained. The first seal - located in Corypheus's Prison - Sashamiri's Floor - gives: * Electricity Damage: +X electricity damage * Nature Damage: +X nature damage * Fire Damage: +X fire damage * Cold Damage: +X cold damage The second seal gives: * Armour Penetration: Attacks ignore enemy armor * Mana/Stamina Drain: X% chance to regenerate Y% Mana/Stamina * Health Drain: X% chance to regenerate Y% health * Attack Speed: +X% attack speed The third seal gives: * Stun Chance: X% chance to stun * Speed Reduction: X% chance to reduce enemy movement and attack speed * Critical Chance: X% critical chance * Critical Damage: X% critical damage Gallery Hawke's Key 2hSword.jpg|Two-handed sword Hawke's Key 1hSword.jpg|Longsword Hawke's Key Bow.jpg|Bow Hawke's Key Staff.jpg|Staff Hawke's Key Dagger.jpg|Dagger ItemID * Longsword: drk_im_wep_war_one_artifact * Two-Handed sword: drk_im_wep_war_two_artifact * Staff: drk_im_wep_mag_artifact * Dagger: drk_im_wep_rog_dua_artifact * Bow: drk_im_wep_rog_arc_artifact Bugs * Cannot be placed into the personal stash at the Hawke Estate and remains stuck in inventory. Exploit It is possible to get all of the bonuses to the weapon if done properly you can arrange all party members around the pillars, pause the game, and then activate the pillar(by individually commanding each party member to press on the pillar before un-pausing). This allows you to obtain all of the bonuses. Much like the Asunder exploit in Dragon Age: Origins (Confirmed on ) You should save before each seal. It does not always work right, sometimes not at all - sometimes not all effects are added. You will know if it is working partially or completely by how many times the follow-up cut-scene plays. If it works right for all effects you will see the cut-scene for unlocking the seal 4 separate times. Recommended to save again after all 4 effects at each seal have been successfully added. Category:Dragon Age II weapons Category:Dragon Age II plot items Category:Legacy